


Stress Relief

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Makeup, Multi, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, request from tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: anonymous  asked:Hi! Can i request a cute platonic MCxAsmo scenario i dont actually have a specific scenario in mind but ur a great writer so i trust ur direction (dat levi fic was 👌👌👌 oof soo demn sweet)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> my first request from tumblr!! ah i really like how this turned out i think it's vv cute. although, like most of the things i write, i couldnt figure how to end it because i just wanted to keep writing and writing because i really liked the idea. however i think the ending is okay, and maybe i'll go back and add onto this until it's like 5k words
> 
> join me on tumblr [here!](https://butlerbarb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ily <3

With a sigh, you reclined into one of the plush couches in the common room. The fireplace crackled quietly in the almost empty room, the only other occupant besides yourself was Asmodeus. You let your head loll gently onto the back of the couch.

Asmodeus, from beside you, barely raised his eyes over the top of his magazine to regard you, a boyish smile playing across his lips. His gaze slipped back to the glossy pages of the issue of _Allure Demon Weekly_ – the most popular women’s magazine in all of Devildom – when you turned your head to look at him.

“Is something the matter, my dear? ~☆” The fifth-born asked, not bothering to lower the magazine to have a proper conversation with you. You breathed a sigh, running a hand through your hair gently.

“It’s nothing, really. Just some tasks that are stressing me out.” As soon as the word ‘stressed’ had left your mouth, Asmodeus practically threw the magazine across the room, his multi-colored, perfectly manicured hands reaching for your face. His eyes were wide with worry, a tight frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Stressed?! Oh, no, no! We can’t have such a precious little angel like yourself being stressed. Just think of how horrible your skin will look, don’t you want to look perfect like me? ~♡” He rambled, shooting up from his seat, pulling you with him. He grasped your hands in his own, dragging you out of the room and towards the stairs. “Let me help you relax!”

After being dragged all across the House of Lamentation, you ended up in front of Asmodeus’s room. Of course, the two of you were good friends, but you hadn’t ever really been inside his room. You were nervous to see just what kind of decorations the ‘Avatar of Lust’ had put up in his room. The door to his room was a pale pink colour, standing out against the darker wood of the frame. A small pink sign hung on the door, spelling his name out in cursive.

He swung the door open, pushing you inside before he stepped in after you. You took in the room as he closed the door behind him. Surprisingly, it was fairly calm. Unlike his over the top personality, his room was tame, the walls a cream colour with a few paintings decorating the walls. A large princess-style bed sat in the middle, an overhead canopy covering most of it. _How fitting_ , you thought, watching Asmodeus pull the canopy back, revealing the golden sheets that laid within.

Asmodeus gently sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him with one hand. Carefully, you padded over the bed, sitting softly on the edge of it, almost scared you were going to ruin something. The demon pulled one of his legs up onto the bed, the other dangling off the side of it, resting his elbow on his knee. He smiled warmly at you, a mischievous grin on his face. You knew that look well, and you knew you were practically caught in a spider’s web. Asmodeus was not letting you go anytime soon.

“Okay! I bet you’re wondering why I brought you all the way over here, right?” He paused briefly, as if he was going to let your reply, but spoke again before you could even open your mouth. “We’re going to have an impromptu spa night!”

The word spa sent a shiver up your spine, knowing how into beauty he was, he was more than likely going to subject you to thousands of different kinds of products before the night was over.

“Spas are the best way to relax and to help you get over any pent-up stress! It can help you out with lots of other things as well! ~” He explained, sending you an exaggerated wink. He laughed boisterously as you recoiled slightly, eyes blowing wide at what you thought he was suggesting. “I’m only kidding! Tonight is all. About. You!” 

His blue painted index finger extended, bopping you on the nose lightly. He then jumped from his seated position on bed, practically skipping over the large vanity that sat against the left wall. You didn’t know how you didn’t notice it when you walked it, it was the biggest thing you had ever seen! The large mirror adorned with lights all around it sat atop and pure white desk, all different kinds of makeup and brushes scattered across it. Asmodeus took a seat on the plush bench in front of it.

“Asmo… I dunno about all this,” you mumbled, standing behind him as he grabbed product after product. He met your gaze through the mirror, a frown pulling at his lips again. “You’ve got a lot of stuff here; it’ll be impossible to get through it all.”

“Don’t be silly! We’re not using all of it, just some facemasks and creams! I’ll even paint your nails if you want. ~♡” Asmo replied, scooting over so you could sit beside him. You huffed, knowing there was no way out, you took the spot beside him.

“Oh, this is going to be so fun! None of my brothers ever want to do this with me, and Lucifer banned me from having people over… I’m so glad you’re here!” He threw one of his arms around your shoulders, pulling you towards him in a side hug. You let out a laugh, your arm slipping around his waist as you hugged him back briefly. Once he released you, he began digging through the drawers of the vanity, pulling out face mask after face mask, along with all different colours of nail polish.

Grabbing one of the masks randomly, you read the label and ingredients to yourself. Most were normal, like the kind you would find in the human world, but there were some that you were 100% sure would melt your face off if you put it anywhere near your skin. You knew demons weren’t affected by most poisons and chemicals but putting hydrochloric acid in a face mask was going a little overboard. You made sure to keep those ones far away from you.

“Okay! I think this is every we’ll need. Which mask do you want? I think this rose one would be good for your skin, or maybe the honey and charcoal… Well, it’s up to you!” You took note of how happy he sounded as he spoke, mumbling to himself about which one he was going to use. You grabbed the first one he held out to you, recognizing the brand from the human world. Asmo held out a headband for you to keep the hair out of your face, using one to push his own fringe back as well. You tore the packaging, carefully pulling the mask out and unfolding it.

Asmodeus helped you adjust it on your face, making sure it laid flat and didn’t cover your eyes. He was surprisingly delicate with it, making sure he didn’t accidently rip the mask or poke you in the eye while he was doing it. You helped him with his after yours was situated properly, laughing at how ridiculous he looked with it on.

“You look just as silly!” He countered, laughing with you as you both looked into the mirror. His bright yellow eyes shone through the eye holes in the mask, making them look more sinister than you had seen before. 

“Yeah but at least I don’t look like some horror movie killer! You’re gonna break into my room later and stab me, I can feel it!” You mocked him lightly, laughing harder as his mouth fell open in shock. 

“I would never! I couldn’t bare to get my hands dirty like that, think of all the blood I would have to clean.” Of course he’d be more worried about getting his hands dirty than anything else. You rolled your eyes at him as he stuck his tongue out at you. He then clapped his hands together, smiling at you.

“Okay! While we wait for these, let me paint your nails!” He cheered, reaching for a bottle of base coat. Judging by how wildly he liked to paint his own nails, you were sure you were going to end up leaving with at least 8 different colours on your nails.

_But, if it meant spending more time with Asmo, maybe that wasn’t so bad._


End file.
